1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of a server system and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, techniques for authentication using an access token have been disclosed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-251709 discusses a technique in which an image forming apparatus issues a token to a terminal apparatus, and the terminal apparatus is authenticated by the image forming apparatus with use of the issued token. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-251709 also discusses a technique in which the token is verified by the image forming apparatus.